


What else those hands do

by xXKittySlayerXx



Series: League of legends one shots [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKittySlayerXx/pseuds/xXKittySlayerXx
Summary: Jhin is a music teacher and loves his job, but not only because of the music he gets to pass onto others...
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Miss Sarah Fortune
Series: League of legends one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055885
Kudos: 3





	What else those hands do

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention each one-shot in this series is gonna be not only different pair but different kink/theme. We have Hurt/Comfort, Edging, Teacher/Student+Foot Fetish. There's also femdom one coming :) Also feel free to leave suggestions for pairings, settings or themes you would wanna see, since I want to do stuff someone will enjoy :)

Jhin loved teaching music. He was always so passionate about it and passing this passion onto someone else brought him joy. He never liked kids, but when he found a spot in university as music teacher he was thrilled. People in his classes were bit younger than him, no annoying little brats. He never had faviourites. Up until now. In one of his classes was this girl named Sarah, or as some people called her, Miss Fortune. He knew having crush on his students was really bad. But he always had a thing for ginger girls. Plus it wasn't fully Jhin's fault. She was always sitting in front row, with her big perky boobs almost spilling out of her shirt. It's like she did it on purpose. And he was still just a man. 

That day was very slow for Sarah. The only thing she looked forward to was music. Their teacher, Jhin, was younger than most teachers and she liked him maybe a bit too much. She always wore short skirts and revealing shirts to music classes, wishing he would notice her. As that days music lesson ended she was packing up and got up to head out of the class behind her classmates, as always, so Jhin would have the opportunity to notice how she was swaying her hips in the mini skirt she was wearing. She was so invested in her thoughts that she bumped into one of the tables and fell over so the contents of her bag spilled out. Annoyed, she started picking everything back up. When she reached for her CD of The Neighborhood her hand met with Jhin's. "You have a really good taste in music Sarah" he smiled at her. She blushed "thank you. You clearly do too." She was looking straight into his eyes and she saw them look down into her clevage for a sec. She smiled a bit as he saw him blush. "So whats your fav song?" she wanted to keep the convo going for as long as possible. He looked at the clock "I have another class in a bit, but...how about we grab a coffee later today?". She couldn't believe her ears. Did he just ask her on a date? "Of course!". He smiled "wait at 4" in front of the school, okay?" 

Sarah had no idea what to expect. And to be fair neither did Jhin. What was he thinking? Asking his student for a coffee? He wanted to beat himself up for such a stupid decision. But he can't turn her down now, can he. It would just upset her and he didn't want that. He walked out of the school building. Kt wasn't hard to spot her, since her hair stood out. She was looking at her phone and didn't see him at first, so he had the opportunity to look at her. She was wearing two ponytails, choker, black tight top (revealing her breasts as always) and tight red miniskirt. Her legs were cleanly shaven and she was wearing high heels. Jhin had a thing for legs. He didn't really thought it was that intense, but when he saw Sarah's gorgeous long yet toned legs and those sexy high heels his mind went wild. Especially her thighs looking all thick and soft. It got him aroused. He shook off all the naughty thoughts and approached her. "Hey Sarah!". She looked up from her phone and smiled at him "Hey Mr. jhin", "please, call me just Jhin" she nodded. He lead her to his car and when they both got in he looked at her "so where do you wanna go?". She thought for a bit "I actually don't care...". He didn't know whether this was a good idea, but nevertheless he asked "well we could go over to my house...I have some good coffee or tea there". She blushed "sure, that sounds nice". He started the car and went over the familiar route to his home. He subconsciously placed his hand on Sarah's thigh. As soon as he realized what he is doing he quickly out his hand back and murmured something about it being a habit. Sarah blushed and whispered "It's okay, it felt nice". He tried his hardest to focus on the road but the way her thighs felt in his hands was distracting him a lot. 

When they got to their destination he opened and held the door for her. Sarah walked in and saw small flat, cozy and warm. He had a gorgeous piano and old record player. He smiled "well welcome to my home!".  
She immediately rushed to the piano "can you play it for me?" He sat down on the piano and started playing his faviourite song. She was immediately mesmerized. She propped herself up on the piano her legs next to Jhin and listened to the amazing music. Jhin really tried to ignore her being so close to him, but he couldn't. He felt himself get more and more aroused. His pants were painfully tight and all he wanted to do was touch her and make her moan under his touch. Sarah, even tho she looked innocent knew exactly what she was doing. She saw him looking at her legs and knew this would drive him wild. She wanted to see how much she could tease him before he would do something about it. She elegantly placed one of her legs above the other and watched him bite his lower lip. He whispered "fuck...". Even tho she knew exactly what was happening, she innocently asked "What's up?". He got up and in one swift motion wrapped her legs around his waist. "You know exactly what you're doing, don't you, Sarah?" whispered Jhin into her ear very smoothly and seductively. "You know this is wrong, but you want to test my limits, huh? Well you are right, i really like your legs." He pulled her close to the bulge in his pants was pressed against her lacy panties. She was so surprised at all of this happening that all she could do was look into his eyes. She saw hunger and lust. He wanted her. And that made her feel good. He leaned in and slowly kissed her. He was really good kisser. The kisses were full and full of hunger. His strong hands picked her up, fondling her butt and carried her to his bedroom all while making out with her. He threw her on his bed and smirked at her. "You ready?". She nodded and as soon as she did that Jhin took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body and prostetic arm. She was curious, but she will ask later. He took off her shirt and for a bit enjoyed the site of her half naked body in his bed, ready to be enjoyed. He slowly grabbed her leg and gently kissed her foot going up. She wasn't particularly senstitive on her legs, but something about his kisses was so sexy. He went up to her thighs and gently licked them up to her crotch. He then took off his pants and whispered "have you ever sucked a dick before, Sarah?". She blushed and shook her head. "I'm gonna teach you then okay?". She sat down in front of him and took out his hard cock. He bit his lower lip and smiled at her as she gently licked his entire length, as he moaned a bit. She then gently started sucking the tip. After making his dick spurt pre cum she gently sucked in about half of his lenght. He whispered to her "do you mind if im gonna be rough with you? you can tell me when it's too much". She shyly nodded and he grabbed her face, holding her hair behind her head and gently started facefucking her. It felt really fucking good and the gagging and gasping for air made it better. He kept going faster and faster moanig "oh fuck sarah that feels so good". He stopped and took his dick out of her mouth, strings of saliva dripping down. "You are so fucking hot, Sarah..." He gently pushed her back down on the bed and spread her legs. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard.... you're gonna scream my name". He pushed his dick into her entrance as both moaned. "Fuck Jhin...". He grabbed her by her hips and started thrusting really hard. It felt amazing, having her legs around him...She felt so purs and clean and it was driving him nuts. He moaned loudly "Fuck Sarah...I'm getting close...". She was getting tighter around him as she got closer "FUCK JHIN IM CUMMING". He felt her warm juices dripping down his thighs and that sent him over the edge. He quickly pulled out and came all over her stomach while loudly moaning. She smiled at him and whispered "Next time you gotta show me what else those fingers can do besides playing the piano" with a wink.


End file.
